So Let That Be My Story
by The Buried Girl
Summary: Puck will always be there for her when Finn makes  more  mistakes that she can just not look past. Awful summary, I know. Finchel, Puckleberry. M for sexual encounters. I do not own any of the characters, just borrowing from their respective owners.


A/N: So, this is the first ever fanfic I have published here. I tried writing before but I couldn't get to the point where I thought it was good enough to share. But look at me now! :P

Anyway, this is going to start off as Finchel and it will turn to Puckleberry. I hope you enjoy it :)

*Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language and I tried re-checking but I'm half-asleep!

* * *

><p>She wakes up to the sound of a morning talk show and the smell of pancakes. Being a vegan she only drinks soy milk so she prays to God they are made of soy milk, they smell delicious. She gets up and walks to her bathroom to start her Saturday morning routine. She washes her face and takes a good look at the mirror. She tugs a loose stray of hair behind her ear and walks out the room, to her wardrobe. She puts on some sweatpants, a tank top and a hoodie on top, her tennis shoes and she grabs her ipod from her nighstand. As she walks downstairs she searches for a song selection that will suit her morning jog. When she reaches the floor though, she is surprised to see that there was no one there. A plate of pancakes was indeed waiting for her on the top of the counter and next to it, there was left a piece of paper. She walked over, taking it in her hands before she examined it carefully.<p>

_Our dearest Rachel,_  
><em>Your daddy and I have gone shopping for new furniture as we had told you we would. I have cooked some vegan pancakes and there is some blueberry syrup in the kitchen as well. Please call us if you make any plans for today so that we know not to wait for you when we get back. We'll be home around seven.<em>  
><em>Make the most out of your day!<em>

_We love you,_  
><em>Your dads<em>

She forgot about the jog, grabbed the syrup and the plate and sunk in the living room couch as she watched morning cartoons. Around one she heard her phone go off. She picked it up and, surprised at the sender's id, she opened the text she had been sent. "Party, my place 6. Do u know what that is Berry?"

She smirked before answering to him, remembering of their conversation a couple weeks ago. "A place to get drunk and have sex. Who's coming?"

"Ur learning I see..EVERYONE IS COMING! U should be glad ur invited. C u there."

"I can't wait" And she wasn't even lying.

Instead of going back to her food she calls Finn, inquiring if he's going to the party. Of course he is, so they make plans for the night. He'll come over at four to do some studying ("Is that really necessary?" "Yes, it is! You are not failing chemistry again, not on my watch!" and he laughs at how much she cares about him, before agreeing). They'll then get ready for the party and of course fit some making out in there too.

More like fit studying in. As soon as he knocks her door she rushes down the stairs (she had been up, preparing her room and brushing her teeth). She lets him in and he leans down to kiss her. His hands move to her sides to hold her close to him and he takes a step forward. She quickly reciprocates and his moves grow bolder. His hands are now on her ass, he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He closes the front door and moves to the stairs, trying to get them both to her room alive. He falls on his ass and she's on top of him, his clear erection hard between her legs. As she feels it and a weird feeling grows on the pit of her stomach, she unwraps her legs and gets off him, giving him his hand to help him up. When he is on his feet she has already managed to get in her room, smooth her clothes and taken her books out of her backpack.

"Are we really going to study, Rach? Don't just want to lie down and cuddle or something?" he attempts changing her mind by slipping his hands under her top on the back of her waist.

"We are studying and that's final" she says as she smacks his hands off her with a chemistry textbook. "Sit down now"

He obeys and sits on her bed, on his own side (because yes, they have sides even if they haven't had sex yet. "It's stupid, Rachel! I have never slept here, why should I have a side on your bed?" He had chosen his words wisely, 'I haven't had the chance to cuddle with you after screwing your brains out, because you won't let me' wouldn't be very helpful. "Just go with it, it'll come handy in the future." He wishes today is 'the future'). He then lies down, putting his upper body's weight on his left arm as he eyes her. "Are you coming?" She catches the smirk on his face and she almost throws him the book to make it go away, but instead she decides she will play his game. So, she sits between his legs and as she tries to get comfortable she hears moans escape his lips.

"If you want to study, you have to stay still or else you'll kill me, babe."  
>"And why is that, Finny?" She rarely used this nickname, only in a mocking way as if it made everything twice as hilarious. It did.<br>"You know very well, Berry" He barely had ever called her by her last name, so she knew she had gotten to him.

She shifts one last time, slightly grinding against him, before she faces him. She pulls him down and lies on top of him, her legs back in her previous position, around his waist. That's when he loses it.

"Are we alone?" he asks before doing anything else ans he senses her tense.  
>"Yes, my dads won't be back until seven" she replies shyly<br>"Good" is all he says before switching them places.

He is now on top of her, putting all his weight on his knees so that he won't crash her. Her legs are in between his own and her hands awkwardly laying by her sides. She looks like a tiny porcelain doll, waiting. His one hand cups her face, bringing her in for a kiss, while the other runs through her hair. She finally gets into it and wraps her arms around his neck, turning the sweet kiss to a needy one. Finn doesn't need much more encouragement before he is grabbing her boobs. Their eyes are still closed as they kiss and when Rachel moans in his mouth he can feel his cock twitch, growing even harder. He moves to remove her top but she stops him.

"I don't want to, yet."  
>"Are you self-conscious?"<br>"Your last girlfriend was Quinn Fabray, of course I am."  
>"You don't have to, your boobs are awesome."<br>She giggles at his response as he moves his hand up her back searching for the bra clasp.  
>"Take off your shirt."<br>"What?"  
>"I don't take off my top when you haven't taken off yours. You don't even have breasts, I don't get why you don't want to."<br>"That's a promise." he throws at her quickly before his shirt meets the ground.  
>Hot. But Rachel Berry never thought of things similar to this. She had never felt the urge to touch herself, after thinking of Finn. Well, that's a lie, there was this one time... God it felt good.<p>

"I was right."  
>"Yes, you were." Their minds drift off to a certain Rocky Horror rehearsal that took place months ago in their auditorium and to a certain steamy make out session that followed. "Now it's your turn."<br>"I didn't say I would lose my top if you did, I told you I'm not ready."  
>"Oh, come on Rachel! We've been dating for almost a year and we haven't gone further than second base!"<br>"I told you I'm not ready, Finn!" she tries to get him off her but it's impossible because of their size difference.  
>"I didn't say we should have sex, Rach, I get it. I just want you to touch me and to touch you, I have needs!" He sneaks his hands behind her again, reaching for the clasp.<br>"Get the fuck off me." She pronounced the words clear and loud, making sure they got to him. When they did, he just got off the bed furiously.  
>"Will I see you tonight?" he asks<br>"I don't know."  
>"Whatever." He grabs his jacket and storms out the room, leaving Rachel on her bed. Her lips swollen, her skirt risen and her bra unclasped beneath her top, she lets her tears run down her cheeks.<p> 


End file.
